I Spy With My Little Lies
by 4everandalwaysme
Summary: One year has passed since the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys left Nightingale. But what happens when she's called for help? Will she fail her mission to protect Cammie? Sequel to Nightingale...
1. Chapter 1

**And the sequel to Nightingale has arrived...Prepare yourselves, my lovely readers. There will be fighting. There will be romance. And there will be blood. But that's all to expect when it comes to my stories ;)**

**Here's what you need to know: Cammie DID run away and get amnesia. This takes place in the beginning of their senior year. READ ON.**

**Disclaimer: Ally Carter owns the Gallagher Girls and Blackthorne Boys. I own the cool kids. AKA: The Nightingale Girls. Muahaha!**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

"I can't believe we're actually going with you on one of your missions!" Jess exclaimed.

Dawn smiled softly at her. "Me either. I never thought you'd actually let us come."

I shrugged, not feeling up to the challenge of lying. "I wouldn't have, but the CIA decided that I had to bring someone."

"Why?" Kat asked, crossing her muscled arms.

"Because I haven't gone on a mission in a while," I admitted, disappointed in myself. "They said that I wasn't in good shape last time, and I could've gotten a little rusty."

"So they're making you bring us?" Kat asked, sounding slightly hurt.

I shook my head, not wanting her to think I was forced into it. "I could've picked anybody to come along with me…but since you guys didn't know anything about my past until last year…I figured I owe you."

"Aw!" Dawn pinched my cheeks. "That's so sweet!"

"Shut up," I muttered, shoving her hands away.

* * *

_Three Hours Later..._

The wind blew in my face as I rode in the helicopter. Hundreds of feet below, highways were racing by, and the sounds of traffic floated to my ears. I looked down at the cell phone in my hands, seeing my own face reflected in the shiny screen.

The bruises on my face had faded long ago, almost as if they weren't there. But sometimes, when I look in the mirror, I can see the same pale, broken girl that I had seen a year before when I got out of the infirmary. The scars were a different story.

My cuts were healed. I couldn't feel the stinging pain all over my body anymore. But the marks remained, like a reminder of a time that I couldn't possibly forget. A time that I had tried so hard to move on from. But like the marks on my body, the emotional torment that I had received had stayed with me, and shall stay with me for much, much longer.

I couldn't help but think back to the day they left Nightingale. The Blackthorne Boys were able to keep their memories, but the Gallagher Girls walked away from the school with blank minds.

"It's okay to miss them," Agent Cameron had told me. "It's normal."

Like any sane spy, I questioned that statement. Analyzed her words over and over in my head until I couldn't think straight. Because what kind of spy would believe it when someone says that it's "normal" to miss someone?

Exactly. A stupid one. An ignorant one. Because spies should never want, they should never feel, and they should most definitely forget about ever missing someone. That's just how it is.

Besides the sounds of the helicopter, and Kat's quiet snoring, there wasn't a single sound. In a way, it reminded me of the rooftop of Nightingale. The same one that would comfort me every night. The one that I could sit on and let my thoughts wander. The one that kept me from the rest of the world as I cried. But that rooftop was miles away in Washington D.C., reminding me that I was headed in a different direction.

On my lap, I felt a subtle vibration. When I glanced down, there was no number. No caller ID. But when I answered, the voice brought a grin to my face.

"Aria Evans, I need your help."

I raised an eyebrow, even though I knew she couldn't see me. "What can I do for you, Agent Cameron?"

"I'll explain when you get here," she said.

"Ah, so you've got this all planned out?" I teased.

Dawn stirred, but didn't wake up. "I was kind of hoping you weren't too busy."

"A spy is always busy," I reminded. "Where are you?"

"Blackthorne."

The second that name was out of her mouth, I wasn't sure if I was awake. I pinched myself once, but nothing happened.

"Excuse me?" I asked, eyes wide, pinching myself again. "But I'm kind of going on a mission…"

"I've got that covered," she announced.

"But-"

"I gotta go."

With that, she hung up, leaving me to wonder about what she needed. What could one of the top spies in the Secret Service possibly need from a seventeen year old girl? Beside me, Dawn turned over and laid down across our laps.

"Hey," I called to the pilot. "We've got a change of plans."

"Where to?" he asked.

I didn't want to say it. I didn't want to face my past. But I knew that I had to. So I took a deep breath and told him. "Blackthorne Institute for Boys."

* * *

**Really short, I know. But it will definitely get interesting :) Review?**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is the fifth draft of this chapter...Let's see if it's good enough. :P**

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

I looked at my mom. "What?"

"It's only temporary. And I'm sure you won't have a problem with it," she told me, straightening a stack of papers on her desk. The room was filled with silence as I stared at her.

"Mom, I promise I won't run away again," I tried. "This really isn't necessary."

"Actually," she started. "It's perfectly necessary."

I stood up abruptly. "I had a good reason to run away!"

"And who's to say it won't happen again?"

I stared at my mother, wondering when she became so formal with me. The answer hit me like a ton of bricks and I felt a tug at my chest. _Ever since I left..._

"I'm sorry," I whispered. "But this is really too much. It won't do us any good to have an agent following me around 24/7."

"This is for you're own good." Man, I hated that line. "You're getting a body guard."

* * *

**Aria's POV**

"Why?" I heard from the other side of the door. "Why does it have to be me? It's not like I'm some fragile little girl!"

"With the way you're acting, I have trouble believing that. You are to give them a tour of the school as soon as they arrive."

"Well, can I ask who this mystery person is?"

The voices continued their banter, and I waited patiently outside the door. "No, you can't know who it is. Not until this person arrives."

"Whatever..."

"And treat them with respect, understand? I know Madam Dabney taught you better than that. Sit up straight."

I don't know if it was the flood of memories rushing past me from being in this place, or that fact that one of the best operatives was behind that door, but I suddenly felt nervous. Jess placed a hand on my arm and nodded towards the door, gesturing for me to open it.

So when I pushed the doors opened, I found two pairs of eyes fall on me.

* * *

Zach's POV

I crossed my arms in front of my chest and felt myself losing concentration. How could I let this happen to Cammie? Why did I tell her to leave? What the hell is wrong with me?

_Simple. You're an idiot._

Why the hell did her voice have to tell me that? Why on Earth would Aria Evans' voice be insulting me in my own head?!

_Because old habits never die, stupid._

I could hear the playfulness in her voice, but also the hint of anger that I knew would be there if she ever found out about Cammie. But I knew that I would probably never see her again, anyways.

So why couldn't I keep the guilt from lacing through me?

_Do you really have to ask that, Zach?_

Damn it. She had me thinking about that one.

I kept the insane arguing going until I felt eyes on me. It wasn't only one pair of eyes, though. It was all of them. Every single person in the room was staring at me, as if anticipating my next move. "What?"

"They want you in Dr. Steve's," Grant told me.

Without another word, I stood up, leaving the room and heading through halls to my teacher's room. It wasn't long before I was seated in an uncomfortable chair as Abigail Cameron stared me down, watching my every movement.

"Um...Yes?" I asked cautiously.

"We're having visitors for a little bit. And you're going to show them around."

Well, somebody gets right to the point, doesn't she?

_And who does that remind you of, Zachary?_

Damn it. I wanted to bang my head onto the desk until the voice was out of my head. "Why me?"

"Because I know you've got some soft spot for this person," she told me, mischief glinting in her eyes.

As I tried to get her to tell me who it was, she just kept baiting me out of the answer, making me lose focus. There was only one thing to say about that: Abigail Cameron was _good._

So when the doors were pushed open, and I saw who was standing there, I wanted to slap myself silly.

"Damn it!" I cursed out loud. "Now I'm seeing things too?"

They both looked at me like I was crazy, and I'm sure I was. But the girl at the door just ignored me and turned to Agent Cameron, raising one eyebrow and crossing her arms like I've seen several times before.

It was her this-is-all-business pose.

And when I heard her voice, I was sure I needed to be checked into an asylum as soon as possible. "You called?"

* * *

**That was terrible...Absolutely terrible. But I didn't wanna leave you guys hanging too long ;)**

**Forever and Always,  
Me**


	3. Chapter 3

***Gasp* I posted something! I'm really sorry, guys. Things have been overwhelming me lately...**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Every spy learns to lie. Every pavement artist learns to blend in. And every shadow knows how to hide. So why did I feel trapped under their gazes? Why did I feel like I had nowhere to go when Zach's voice broke into my thoughts?

"Aria Evans...Didn't think I'd be seeing you again."

I nodded my acknowledgement at him. "I guess that makes two of us."

Abby cleared her throat, calling my attention. "I called you here for a reason, Aria."

"Clearly."

I stepped aside, allowing my roommates to enter the room. I saw Abby's gaze fall on them before she looked back at me, eyebrows raised. "Why are they here?"

I shrugged. "I told you I was busy, right?"

"You told me that you were on a mission."

"I was."

"Then why are-"

"We can always leave if you want," I offered, crossing my arms.

Abby smirked at me. "Somebody's gotten sassy."

This time, I grinned. "I try."

The laugh she let out made me feel more welcome as I closed the door, stepping fully into the room.

"You're late, you know."

Abigail Cameron studied me from her position behind the desk. My arms crossed automatically, almost as if in a defensive position.

"No," I replied. "I'm right on time."

"And in the spy world, that means you're late," she countered.

A grin found its way onto my face as I stared at this woman. "Only if you're early."

"Touché, Evans. Touché."

I walked slowly over to the couch where my friends were sitting, rolling my eyes at Dawn when she rested her combat-boot-clad feet on the small table in front of her.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

Abby smiled a slow, knowing smile and looked from me to Zach. "You're going to be training here for a few months."

"And why is that?"

I suppose I could have come up with several answers of my own. Maybe they were preparing me for a mission of my own. For obvious reasons, that was an unlikely guess, considering I was only in my second semester of junior year. I could have easily been visiting say hello, but that too was an unlikely answer.

Instead of answering my question, Abby asked one of her own. "Have you heard?"

There was no beating around the bush. I knew that. She would probably let me off a little easier by not dropping the bomb on me right away, but I really had no clue as to what she was talking about. "Heard what?"

"She's got amnesia."

Half of the world's population consists of females. I've studied, observed, or just seen about 8 percent of those females. So to say that I was sure of my answer would have been a lie.

"Who?"

"Cammie."

And there goes the bomb. "She's got _what_?"

"Amnesia," Zach snapped.

"And why is that, Zachary?" I asked, full-on glaring at the boy in front of me. He stood up, towering over me with his height, but I was never the type to back down. Never.

"Because she ran away," he said through clenched teeth.

"Guys," Jess tried.

We didn't answer her. "Who the hell let her run away?"

"I did."

"And did you find her?"

He shook his head. Zach's muscles were tense, some of his veins popping out. "No."

"Aria," Kat hissed, trying to get my attention.

"I gave you one mission," I said quietly. "One freaking mission!"

My voice rose with every word, and I felt my anger subsiding. Unless it was just the numbness taking over me. I wasn't too sure. "You wanna know the worst part about it?"

He didn't answer me. It's not like I expected him to. "You're here."

"What?"

"You're here. At Blackthorne," I told him. "Instead of being there with her, you're standing here in this room with me. Damn it, Zach! One mission!"

"Don't you think I know that already?" he exploded. "Don't you think I already screamed at myself for being so stupid? Because trust me, Evans. I've been there. Done that. As for why I'm here, well, they don't exactly like having a boy at Gallagher, especially if he's the reason the headmistress's daughter ran away!"

My lips curved into a slow smile, and I watched his rage fade into confusion. "What the heck are you smiling about?"

"Congratulations, Zachary. You care about Cameron Morgan."

"Well, that was obvious," he retorted, rolling his eyes.

"No," I shook my head. "You really, _really_ care about her. I'm giving you my approval, but the next time you go on a mission to protect her, I expect you to succeed."

With that, I sat down on the couch, cocking my head to the side. "Now why am I here?"

* * *

**Cammie's POV**

"Who are you?" I asked, looking at the handsome boy in front of me.

With his hands in his pockets and a leather jacket accompanying his undeniably hot face, he smirked at me. "Classified."

I nodded knowingly. "You're from Blackthorne?"

His arrogant smirk faded. "How did you know?"

I shrugged. "All Blackthorne Boys have an annoyingly high arrogance…Or at least the ones I know do."

"I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken. Zach is only like that around you."

My eyes widened as he spoke, his words sinking into my head. "You-"

"Yeah, I know him. We're quite close, actually. If you count the fact that we roomed together for a while."

I looked at my mom, noticing that she (surprisingly) was staring at the boy. "Mom?"

"Yes?" she replied, breaking her gaze to look at me.

"Um…Where will he be staying?"

She smiled, looking at him as he smirked. "In the teachers' corridor."

I led the boy out, heading for the teachers' part of the mansion, where his room would be. But he stopped me in my tracks. "There's no need to show me around. I got the grand tour."

I'm sure this wasn't true. He probably didn't see the sublevels yet. So I nodded and turned back around, making my way to my room when I remembered something.

I looked back at him. "What's your name?" I called.

He didn't even bother turning around as he answered me. "Tristan."

* * *

**Anyone expect that? Come on, you gotta admit you didn't know it would be Tristan. Yes, I realize that her mom said "she" in the last chapter. But that's because she was misleading Cammie...Any guesses why?**

**Okay. I've got a preposition for you all...**

**Join the GGFC! The link is on my profile. But I want you guys to do it. It'll make me update Opposites Attract faster! I pinky promise that'll be the next one I upload.**

**Forever and Always,**  
**Me**

**P.S. I haven't done this in a while, but...Review?**


End file.
